1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for products, such as CD-ROM players, susceptible to shock. More particularly, it relates to a container with good shock absorption ability and made of pulp.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional packages are made of foamed material. Although their cushioning and protection ability are good, they use too much material and can not be recycled. Therefore, the cost of conventional packaging is high and is detrimental to the environment.
Recently, some people have produced packages from pulp. However, a conventional package made of pulp can not generate enough shock absorption ability. When subjected to an external force, such conventional pulp packages can not withstand the shock generated, thus cracking will inevitably occur. Also, such conventional pulp packages can not fully protect the products during transportation.
As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, a shock-resistant package that is made of thermoformable plastic is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,277. In this package, all of the side walls are provided with an inwardly molded-in supporting profile to support the product received in the package. In this manner, the product can be protected by the cushioning effect of such profiles. However, some disadvantages still remain such as:
(1) As shown in FIG. 1A, in the bottom supporting profile 6a, the concave portion is surrounded by the convex portion. Therefore, when the supporting profile 6a is deformed by a downward external force, the concave portion will be depressed downwardly together with the convex portion. Thus, no gradual deformation results, and a cushioning effect resulted from gradual deformation can not be attained.
(2) As shown in FIG. 1A, the heights of the four supporting profiles 2a, 3a, 4a, 5a are limited to avoid the interference between them after the package has been assembled. Therefore, the shock absorption ability of the four supporting profiles 2a, 3a, 4a, 5a are limited due to insufficient height.
(3) As shown in FIG. 1B, the shape of the supporting profile is adapted to the contours of the product; therefore, the concave portion and the convex portion of the supporting profile fully contact the product. When the supporting profile is subjected to an external force, both the concave portion and the convex portion will be deformed simultaneously, thus, no gradual deformation results, and the cushioning effect of the supporting profile is not sufficient.
As a result, the above-mentioned conventional package is not suitable for use in protecting electronic devices such as CD-ROM players due to an insufficient cushioning effect.